Aspects of the disclosure relate to computing technologies. In particular, aspects of the disclosure relate to mobile computing device technologies, such as systems, methods, apparatuses, and computer-readable media that provide a navigation route based on network availability.
During execution of point-to-point mobile navigation applications, personal navigation devices (PNDs) and mobile devices opt to provide routes having certain direction paths based on factors such as traffic, shortest path, etc. However, some scenarios exist where a user may access another network intensive application on the PND or mobile device. In such scenarios, the network intensive applications often experience variances in network speed due to the potential different network types a PND or mobile device may encounter while travelling along the navigation route. These variances in network speeds may cause a user of the PND or mobile device to experience breaks in connectivity and low quality of service (QoS) while using the network intensive applications.